Dissonant
by MoonDropCookie
Summary: Maka Albarn, first daughter of the Albarn family. Once her father falls into debt, she is forced to reside in the Evans house until he can make amends. But how long will she be able to put up with the prideful pianist known as Soul Eater Evans before losing it? -AU. SoMa.


**A/N:** Hey guys. Please don't kill me. I know I've been gone for a long time. Augh.

So, this has been something that has been in my head for a long long long long time. I've just never had time to write it. But it never left my head. It just stayed there and wouldn't leave me alone so..

I can only promise frequent updates if I get reviews.

This isn't beta-read. (Yea I know. Ew, right?)

Okay, so here we go!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka Albarn glared at the Gothic manor that loomed over. She told herself that she would not be intimidated by such a residence, but by the way she was rocking back and forth on her heels she could only assume that her nerves were getting the best of her.

She puckered her lips, recalling the events that had lead her up to this awkward situation..

* * *

"_Maka.. The Albarn family has lost it.."_

_The said girl looked up with wide, green eyes. She wasn't terribly surprised by the words that her father had just spoken. She knew that by the way he was managing everything, the family name was bound to crash and burn._

"_Papa, how..?"_

_Stupid. Maka knew how this happened. Yet it was still amusing to watch her father stiffen, his mouth opening and closing while trying his best to tell her the reason why he was a total failure without looking like- well.. a total failure. _

"_M-Maka.. baby.. I, um, we're in very deep debt.."_

_The blonde rose an eyebrow, urging him to continue. _

_Spirit then choked out, "..ChupaCabra's..."_

_She sighed, rubbing her temples with an exasperated expression. If her mother were here, the Albarn family wouldn't have fallen. Another mistake her idiotic father had made the moment he went on this cheating spree. _

_It was to bad her mother couldn't take full custody over her._

"_Papa, I'd hit you but, seeing as you've already made a fool out of yourself it wouldn't be necessary." She shook her head, unable to make eye contact with her sorry excuse for a father, "..Well, what do you plan to do?"_

_Maka heard her father sniffle a bit, her green eyes rolling when she realized he was crying, "K-Kami called the Evans' residence.. They'll be taking you in next week and keeping you until I can p-pick myself back up.." Spirit then began sobbing, throwing himself at her ankles and spluttering apologies. Her eyes widened at his sudden outburst._

"_She what!?" _

_She then began trying to pull away from her father, his grip only tightening around her, "I-I'm so sorry! I-I tried to change her mind! B-But you know h-how your mother is!" _

_She couldn't believe this was happening. Her father screws up and she gets the heat? She didn't even know who the Evans' were! _

"_Augh.. I'm calling mom. Just- get off!" _

_Maka then twirls, pulling her foot out of his arms when there was an opening. She stomped over to the phone, pigtails bouncing with each step. Once she yanked the phone off from where it rested, ignoring the apologies that filled the room from her father, she practically punched in her mother's number. _

_Her foot tapped the floor impatiently, and when she heard her mother's sweet greeting from the other line, she almost lost it, "You told papa WHAT?" It was rare she ever became so upset with her mother, but she didn't have time to dwell on that as she waited for an explanation from Kami. _

"_I thought you'd call.."_

_She harrumphed at her mother's poor choice of words, scowling into the phone. _

"_Listen Maka," There was a momentary pause, her father's pleas for forgiveness echoing throughout the house, "Please, take a look at that father of yours.." _

_She could almost see her mother's look of annoyance as she tilted her head to the side to get a better view of Spirit rolling in his tears. _

_The fool was literally walloping in his pity. _

_Maka then realized exactly what her mother was trying to tell her._

"_Okay, I understand that he's completely helpless mother.. But living with these people? I don't even know them!" _

"_I know honey.. But these are friends of the family! They're good people! I have already talked to them and they have agreed to take you in until that idiot father of yours can fix this mess! _

"_But.. this-"_

"_Maka, I know you can do this!" There was then someone speaking to her mother, his words to muffled to understand, "Oh! I've gotta run dear! I've already told your father directions to the Evans residence so just have your stuff packed for the stay, okay? I love you sweetheart! I'll call you every day!" _

"_Mom wai-" _

_She then cursed when she heard Kami hang up abruptly, turning her body to the side to glare at Spirit. _

"_Okay.. Now I'm going to hit you.."_

* * *

Maka then looked at her new home, grimacing at the unfamiliar sight. It was gorgeous, but it wasn't _home_. It would never be.

Huffing at her uneasiness, she took a small step. She decided that it would be better to keep her eyes glued to the ground, perhaps she'd actually get to the front door that way. After stepping up to the small steps that lead to the porch, she pounded on the door quickly. Telling herself that she'd do this as quickly as possible, like ripping off a band-aid.

Her fist stopped mid swing when the door opened to reveal a woman with a surprised expression. Her jet black hair was pulled up in a pony tail and her eyes were wide and blue.

"U-Um.. You must be Maka Albarn. Right?"

Her voice so small, almost not audible, but Maka nodded her head. She put on a fake smile, and almost smacked the poor girl when she gingerly took her bags from her hands.

"My name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. I'll be showing you around the house this evening."

Maka eyed the bags that were clutched in Tsubaki's hands, not at all liking the idea of someone carrying around her stuff, but she shrugged it off. She simply smiled at the woman, a little surprised by the Japanese accent that rolled off her tongue. Maka was Japanese herself, well at least she was part Japanese, but it was still weird to see a foreign woman as a maid.

"Thank you. That would be nice."

When Tsubaki turned, Maka stepped in, not hiding the way she awed at the decorating of the place. Her home was also quite sophisticated, but not like _this. _It was gorgeous. Whoever had been in charge of the design, obviously knew what they were doing.

"Miss Albarn?"

Maka whipped her head back to face Tsubaki, blushing a bit when the girl giggled, "It's beautiful is it not? Well, right this way.." The Japanese woman gestured to a hall on the right.

They both then walked down the corridors, Tsubaki telling Maka about the home and where everything was. She admitted that it wasn't nearly as confusing as she had anticipated it to be. It really did look a whole lot bigger from the outside.

When they finally reached the room where Maka would be residing, Tsubaki took her leave, telling her that she would return when dinner was ready. The blonde then sighed and flopped on her new bed, letting her eyes roam her new room. It hadn't even been a day and she was already ready to go home. Her stomach also wasn't settling very well with the thought of sitting at a table with these new people, eating their food and afterward sleeping in their bed. They were a friend of the family, so now she was even more nervous.

Maka had always been terrible at first impressions.

She reversed her position, screaming into her pillow like a child. At the time, she really couldn't think of any other way to vent her anger. She wanted to punch her stupid father. If he hadn't cheated, she wouldn't be in this mess.

If he hadn't cheated, her mother would still be home..

Maka felt herself tear up, but was quick to wipe it away. She couldn't pity herself. Her mother had faith in her. She had to stay strong and get through this shit then give her father the proper beating when she returned home.

After grumbling more curses in the pillow, she sat up and left the room.

* * *

As she wandered the Evans' home a little better, memorizing where the bathroom and such was, she began to question where they actually were at the moment. Maka had seen a few maids here and there, but no sign of anyone that owned the home. Just who in the world were these people anyway? They couldn't be bad people. By the looks of their house they were classy and clean. Then again, looks could be deceiving.

She finally stopped at a door, peeking inside and seeing Tsubaki cooking something while humming merrily. Maka hesitated before tapping lightly on the door, Tsubaki jerking back and glancing at her, smiling prettily while motioning for her to come in. The blonde bit her bottom lip, but obliged and entered the room swiftly. She stood beside the woman's side, for a moment silent, not really knowing what to say. It was a good thing that Tsubaki knew how to start conversation though.

"You're going to love these people miss Albarn! They're simply amazing! They actually took me in you know?"

Her brow quirked at this, "Oh?"

"Mhm. The Evans' treat their maids like family. I was currently running from home when they found me."

Maka opened her mouth to ask 'why' but, decided against it. It was rude to pry, "That's.. very sweet of them." She smiled awkwardly, not really knowing how else to respond.

"I don't think you should be nervous. These really are kind people miss Albarn." The woman had stopped her current task to look at her, the smile on her face genuine and heart warming.

"Maka."

"I'm sorry?"

Maka held out her hand to the Japanese woman, "Just call me Maka.. Okay?" Tsubaki stared down at her palm. She was skeptical for a moment, but then took her hand in her own.

"Y-Yes.. Maka."

Maka grinned, already knowing that Tsubaki and her would get along just fine. It was good to know that she wasn't a complete stranger now.

"So, where exactly is the Evans family?"

Tsubaki then grabbed some onions and began chopping them, that same comforting smile still plastered on her face, "They're all performing at a concert. Haven't you heard of them before Maka?"

The blonde cocked her head and placed an index finger to her chin, trying to remember if she had heard that name somewhere before. The Japanese woman then looked up at her, laughing a bit at her expression, "I suppose not." She then returned to chopping the vegetable, "The Evans' are a family of musicians. Lydia Evans plays the flute. Ivor, her husband, plays the trombone. Wes Evans, their eldest son, plays the violin and Soul Evans, their youngest son, plays the piano." Tsubaki then shot up, Maka jerking back from the blade that almost managed to plunge into her head. The woman payed this no mind though, she just looked at her with wide eyes, "Ah! They actually wanted me to apologize to you in advance for not being her for your arrival. You'll become used to their absence though. They're not usually here due to their busy schedules. Well.. all except for Soul. He's usually here."

"Why isn't he here now then?"

"Well, this concert was kind of mandatory. He's actually the same age as you and me you know. Amazing what he can do though. I've only heard him play once but, it really is something."

Maka pursed her lips. She really didn't care. Men were all just a disgrace to her. She hated talking about them as if they were actually good for something. Her views may have been harsh, but how could anyone blame her? She made the mistake of trusting her good for nothing father for years and that resulted horribly.

"Maka-chan?"

Maka looked at Tsubaki, the female smiling sweetly at her, "Dinner is ready. You can go right ahead and grab a seat while I set the table."

The girl nodded, not at all looking forward to dinner. But, she'd have to believe in Tsubaki when she told her that these really were good people.

* * *

Good _looking _people.

These people were gorgeous! Lydia Evans was a tall woman naturally, but her heels added to her height making her look like a model. Perhaps she was. Nothing would really surprise her at this point. Ivor Evans was also quite tall, his eyes a cold burgundy color and his white hair slicked back out of his face. He was an intimidating man, nothing more and nothing less.

She had kind of figured out which one was Wes and which one was Soul. They both looked strikingly similar, but their was clearly a difference between the two. Wes took after his father, tall, with hard eyes and a serious expression. He was very handsome nonetheless and she couldn't keep herself from fawning over him for a moment.

But..

This _Soul _person.

He just looked so _pissed._

His eyes were much more rich in color than any of the other Evans' and unlike the others, he slouched. His hands were shoved deeply in his pinstriped pant's pockets, his face twisted in a disgusted way. Her heart wrenched at the sight of this boy. He would probably be much more attractive if he _straightened the fuck up. _

When he caught her staring at him, he smirked.

That _bastard. _

As she looked away, she realized that she didn't like him already.

Maka then huffed. _First impressions Maka. Keep it together, _she thought bitterly.

"This must be Kami's little girl! You are _darling _love!"

Maka snapped her head back up only to be brought into a tight embrace from none other than Lydia Evans. The smell of the woman's perfume was sickening, and she had to keep herself from shoving the woman away.

"My God, you look exactly like your mother! How is she? Is she doing okay? With the divorce and everything?"

"Oh, yes ma'am. She's fine. Perfect actually."

Lydia clapped her hands together at this, red eyes shining brightly, "That's fantastic!" She then turned and pointed her perfectly manicured nail to Ivor, "This my husband, Ivor Evans. Head of the Evans manor, and here," she gestured to Wes, "Is Wes Evans. Our eldest son. Lastly is," Lydia glanced to the side, glaring at her youngest son, obviously warning him to present himself better, "This.. Is my youngest son, Soul Evans. He's actually the same age as you!"

She heard Soul scoff, and Maka felt herself resist the urge to smack the shit out of the prick. Instead, she forced a smile, probably not doing so well from all the weird faces she recieved from the group of Evans'.

"My name is Maka Albarn, and I'd like to apologize for my father's foolishness. I'm sorry for having to be dumped on all of you like this."

"Oh please sweetie. It's not any trouble at all! None of this is your fault. The Albarn's are always welcome here."

Maka grinned up at the woman, bowing quickly and thanking the whole family for their hospitality. She felt a little awkward giving her thanks, but she decided that it was better to at least look a little grateful.

"I am famished. We can continue this introduction after dinner."

Maka felt herself flinch at Ivor's words. Holy shit, this man scared her. She was never afraid, but she was _terrified. _She guessed that father's had that affect on people. Well, any father that wasn't her's of course.

The whole family nodded their agreements and took their seats at the large dinner table, not hesitating to stuff their faces (if you could even call it that) with food. She felt out of place, that affecting her overall appetite. She admitted to herself that it was still homesickness and only managed to shovel in a couple bites of food.

Everything here wasn't _home _so nothing felt _right._

* * *

After dinner, everyone bid their farewells, disappearing down the dark hallways as they went to their rooms. Everyone except for Maka, who lingered behind.

She dragged her feet across the carpeted floor, pulling her hair from their tight pigtails and sighing loudly. She wanted to go home. As polite as these people were, scratch Soul, she just really longed for her room and her stuff and her carpet that she dragged her feet upon. Perhaps it wouldn't be to terrible. Tsubaki had mentioned them not ever being here so she'd have the house to herself most of the time, right?

She then stopped in her tracks, a scowl now marring her face.

"_..They're not usually here due to their busy schedules. Well.. all except for Soul. He's usually here."_

Of course that jack ass was usually here. Just her fucking luck.

Now she would be stuck under a roof with a prick.

Not like he ever did anything to her, she just hated that smug face he wore when he smirked at her earlier.

She just knew that he was a douche bag.

Woman's intuition.

"Oi! Tiny-tits. You're taking up the whole hallway."

Her head whipped around, emerald eyes widening at the sight of a pair of blood red orbs. He was grinning haughtily down at her, hands shoved in his pockets like before but he wasn't slouching because he was _leaning over her_.

"T-Tiny WHAT!?"

There wasn't anyone around? She could smack the shit out of this ass now right?

She heard him chuckle, and he casually walked around her, now returning to his slouching posture. She knew she was right about this guy. When was she ever wrong though?

"Are you inferring that I'm fat?"

Okay, now he was cackling. This jerk was _cackling _at her, "I never said that." Ha. Yea. She hated this guy.

Maka stood her ground though. She would be the mature one here. So she huffed, blowing some bangs from her face while stomping past him. Her hands were fisted at her sides, tightly enough to remind herself not to throw a punch at Soul.

"Night tiny-tits."

Next thing she knew, her fist met with his face.

So much for good first impressions..

* * *

**A/N:** Graaaa... I'm so tired. I can't write anymore of this, wnkweken.. It got a little (a lot) sloppy toward the end. Aye, sorry.

So yea. I don't really like Spirit.. Yea.

Reviews are MUCH appreciated. Tell me whatcha think, yea? (If you have a question about the plot or setting of this fanfic, send me a PM.)

-_Savvy_


End file.
